Parapluie
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction d'"Umbrella" de Fucking Ice-cube : Sena a le coeur brisé et Suzuna va le réconforter. SenaMamo non réciproque, SuzuSena à sens unique ?, bref HiruMamo (Séquelle maintenant disponible)


_Auteur : Fucking Ice-cube_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Parapluie

* * *

_Tu avais mon cœur et nous ne serons jamais séparés d'un monde à l'autre. Peut-être dans les magazines, mais tu seras pour toujours mon étoile. Bébé, parce qu'il fait sombre, tu peux voir les voitures qui brillent. Et c'est quand tu as besoin de moi ici, avec toi je partagerai tout. Car…_

Sena ne le savait sans doute pas mais elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui depuis leur premier rencontre aux USA, où Sena s'était perdu pendant la Marche de la Mort. Suzuna ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait ressenti ça, mais dès que leur yeux s'étaient croisés il y avait eu un clic dans son esprit. Elle voulait lui dire, mais étrangement, sa voix l'abandonnait quand elle essayait de parler. Alors Suzuna avait abandonné et décidé qu'à la place elle serait toujours là pour supporter Sena. Lorsqu'elle entendit dire que Sena aimait Mamo-nee, ça lui fit très mal. Mais Suzuna ne s'en formalisa pas, priant surtout pour son bonheur. Cachant sa douleur, la fille écervelée pensa que tout irait bien si Sena était content.

_Quand le soleil brille, nous brillerons ensemble. Je t'ai dit que je serai là pour toujours, que je serai à jamais ton ami. J'ai fait un serment, je vais y tenir jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Maintenant il pleut plus que jamais, et je sais que jusqu'au bout nous resterons ensemble. Tu peux venir sous mon parapluie, tu peux venir sous mon parapluie. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Sous mon parapluie. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Sous mon parapluie. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Sous mon parapluie. (Ella Ella eh eh eh)_

Elle détestait voir Sena triste, ça lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi. Mais elle savait que Mamo-nee n'avait d'yeux que pour You-ni. Suzuna n'avait pas le cœur de rendre Sena triste, même si elle savait que son amour était à sens unique comme le sien. Alors elle prétendait ne pas savoir, même si plus d'une fois elle avait été tentée de lui dire. Elle avait fait le serment de supporter Sena et ses décisions pour toujours et elle comptait s'y tenir.

_Ces choses fantaisistes ne se mettront jamais entre nous (notre amitié). Tu fais partie de moi, là pour l'éternité. Quand la guerre a pris sa part, quand le monde a joué ses cartes, si la main est dure. Ensemble nous réparerons ton cœur car …_

Il était inévitable que Sena apprenne la vérité un jour. Le garçon s'était enfui de la salle du club sous une pluie battante après qu'ils soient entrés dans la salle, pour y trouver Mamo-nee et You-ni s'embrassant. Suzuna soupira et referma aussi délicatement que possible la porte, ne voulant pas déranger le couple qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du local. Serrant fermement le manche de son parapluie, la fille courte sur patte partit à la recherche de Sena, se dépêchant de suivre ses traces.

_Quand le soleil brille, nous brillerons ensemble. Je t'ai dit que je serai là pour toujours, que je serai à jamais ton ami. J'ai fait un serment, je vais y tenir jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Maintenant il pleut plus que jamais, et je sais que jusqu'au bout nous resterons ensemble. Tu peux venir sous mon parapluie, tu peux venir sous mon parapluie. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Sous mon parapluie. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Sous mon parapluie. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Sous mon parapluie. (Ella Ella eh eh eh)_

Elle marcha jusqu'à ce que ses mollets grattent, guettant le moindre signe indiquant que Sena n'était pas loin. La pluie ne s'arrêta pas de tomber et il faisait très froid. Suzuna éternua, où donc était Sena ? La fille était sur le point de renoncer lorsqu'elle perçut le son lointain mais familier de pleurs. Elle se dépêcha et effectivement, c'était Sena, lui tournant le dos.

_Tu peux courir dans mes bras, c'est bon ne sois pas alarmé. Il n'y a pas de distance dans notre amour, alors laisse tomber la pluie. Je serais tout ce dont tu as le plus besoin, car … Quand le soleil brille, nous brillerons ensemble. Je t'ai dit que je serai là pour toujours, que je serai à jamais ton ami. J'ai fait un serment, je vais y tenir jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Maintenant il pleut plus que jamais, et je sais que jusqu'au bout nous resterons ensemble. Tu peux venir sous mon parapluie, tu peux venir sous mon parapluie. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Sous mon parapluie. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Sous mon parapluie. (Ella Ella eh eh eh) Sous mon parapluie. (Ella Ella eh eh eh)_

Silencieusement, elle se tint à ses côtés, le protégeant de la pluie qui tombait sans cesse. Le cœur de Suzuna se serra alors que Sena se tournait vers elle, le visage mouillé de larmes et de gouttes de pluie. L'image même de la misère. « Ça ira, Sena, » la fille se rapprocha pour l'enserrer de ses bras avec quelque hésitation, « tout ira bien. Tu verras. Mais pour le moment, tu peux venir sous mon parapluie. »

[De retour au club]

« Eh bien, je suis contente que Suzuna puisse enfin faire quelque chose pour lui désormais, » déclara doucement Mamori en les observant avec sa paire de jumelles. Hiruma, comme d'habitude, caquetait comme un fou : « Retourne travailler, putain d'manager perverse ! »

« S'il y a un pervers dans la salle, c'est bien toi ! Et ne m'appelle pas putain d'manager ! » S'énerva Mamori en reposant les jumelles. « Je n'ai pas oublié le fait que tu m'as embrassé à la seconde où la porte s'est ouverte ! Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, tu veux vraiment nous attirer des ennuis ? »

« La ferme, fichue manager, » sourit Hiruma en montrant deux rangées de dents tranchantes, « fais-toi y. »

Hiruma eut un sourire en coin en se concentrant sur l'image de deux silhouettes se faisant un câlin sous la pluie, ravi d'avoir pu planter une caméra là sans que personne ne le remarque. Le capitaine démoniaque de l'équipe fit joujou avec son arsenal pour sauvegarder cette image pour un chantage futur, se demandant si la manager pouvait deviner quel serait son prochain coup…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Ecrit pour le défi que mon ami m'a posé. Inspiré par la chanson « Umbrella » de Rihanna, les paroles étant en italiques. Prétendons une minute que Sena aimait Mamori et que Suzuna aime Sena, ok ? Parce que c'est mieux pour expliquer que Suzuna n'était pas dupe vis-à-vis de la relation que partagent Hiruma et Mamori.**

**Note de la traductrice : Parce que j'ai des fans du SenaSuzu, tadam ! Et il y a une séquelle à cette histoire que je traduirai sous peu^^ Pour le moment je suis concentrée sur le Calendrier de l'Avent de la communauté HirumaxMamori de DA où moi, Cherry Tiger et d'autres super auteurs et dessinateurs ont participé pour vous offrir un noël à la HiruMamo : Mes productions seront traduites sur FF et celles de Cherry Tiger s'ajoutent à Kaleidoscope Heart donc vous les aurez aussi prochainement. En attendant, bonne semaine à vous tous ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
